Telling Gabby's Family
by Justicerocks
Summary: Now that Gabby's told Matt its time to tell her parents and older brother. How will it go? Set post 401 "Let it Burn"


**A\N:** Oh my gosh, last nights episode made me so happy! I just loved all of the Dawsey scenes and Gabby telling Matt that she was pregnant, it was just so perfect. This one-shot came from my really wanting to see Gabby telling Antonio she was pregnant (and knowing I probably won't get to). This takes place just after the episode airs and goes into Gabby and Matt telling Gabby's parents and Antonio about the pregnancy, hope you all like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

 **Spoilers:** Chicago Fire 319 "I am the Apocalypse" and 401 "Let it Burn"

 **Warnings** **:** None

* * *

 **Telling Gabby's Family**

"Come on," Matt whispered in her ear breaking the silence, "Lets go home."

"Matt…" She didn't want to rush things just because of the baby; she didn't want to mess everything up.

"I was going to ask you to move back in with me anyways. I want you back Gabby. I want to wake up beside you every morning and I want to see our baby grow, I want to be there for you for the morning sickness and the late night cravings and…"

She placed a finger on his lip to silence him then she kissed him, something she'd wanted to do for a long time, "Okay. Take us home Daddy."

He removed his arms from her waist and put one hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to him.

"Hey guys I-" Gabby looked at her co-owners; almost positive they'd overheard the conversation.

"Congratulations," Herman was the first one to speak and he walked out from behind the bar and up to them and gave Gabby a hug, "You're going to be a great mother."

"Thanks Herman."

"And congratulations Lieutenant," He held out his hand to his boss and good friend.

"Thanks Herman,"

"Yeah congrats to guys," Otis walked up to them, "You'll make great parents."

"Now get out of here," Herman good-naturedly shooed them out the door.

"So," Matt led them towards his truck, "Your family know?" He knew how close she was to her parents and older brother and he'd be surprised if she had kept them in the dark. "And when did you find out?"

'No, I wanted to tell you first and I… the night Katia died I was coming to tell you."

"Oh," He let out a breath, "So…."

"Matt its okay to talk about it."

"Later," He promised and opened up the passenger door for her, "Right now I want to get you home and put that ring back on your finger where it belongs."

"Are you going to propose again?" She let out a little chuckle.

"No, I think twice is enough."

"Yeah me too," She agreed and watched him climb into the drivers seat.

"Don't worry," He said suddenly, "Before the baby comes I'll get another truck one that has some back seats."

"Oh no, no its okay. We have my car; you need this truck for your company; that's important too."

"I can get another truck; I want to be able to take the baby places when you're not home. I know you don't like driving the truck.'

"Yeah but-"

"Gabby its fine," He took her hand and squeezed it as he continued to drive back to the apartment. When he pulled into the driveway he got out and walked around to her side to take her hand.

"Matt I can do things on my own," She insisted.

"Let me spoil you."

"For now," She knew him doing everything for her would get he annoyed way before the baby arrived; she also knew though that it was just who he was and she loved him for it.

He led her into the apartment and to their bedroom. "Looks like Severide's busy," She whispered as they passed their friends room.

"Yeah," He agreed and he led them into their bedroom and closed the door, "Stay here," He left her sitting on the edge of the bed and he walked towards the dresser and opened up one of her old drawers out if it he pulled out the velvet engagement ring box and opened it. Once he got back to her he slipped the ring on her finger and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you Gabby."

She smiled against his lips, "I love you too Matt."

The next morning Gabby woke up in Matt's arms and smiled, that smile was brief though as she felt like she was going to throw-up and just made it to the washroom before she emptied out what little she'd had to eat the following night. She threw-up again before finally there was nothing left in her, she flushed the toilet and stood up not surprised to see Matt was standing behind her.

"Here Babe," He gently shipped her mouth with a warm cloth, "You need anything? Some water? What helps with morning sickness?"

"Doctor said ginger tea helps." She ran a hand over her face as she realized her vitamins were still at her apartment, "I have some at my- my old place. I need to go back and get my vitamins; I need to take them every morning."

"You stay here and rest I'll go. Your keys in your purse?"

"No, no," She shook her head, "We can both go. I should get some of my clothes too, not that they'll fit for much longer," She added.

"You're beautiful," He took her hand and squeezed it, "Now lets go an get your things then you can comeback here and rest all day, let me take care of you."

"Sounds good but I have dinner at my parents house tonight."

"Oh," He wasn't sure what to say, should he offer to go? Did she want him to go?"

"I wasn't going to tell them about the baby, because I wanted to tell you first but if you want to come it can be kind of a surprise. You can come with me and then we can tell them, Antonio's going to be there as well."

"Sure," He was a little unsure about how her parents would react giving how strict and traditional they were but he trusted her to know them better then he did.

When then got to Brett's place Gabby explained to her friend what had happened and her news and was greeted with a sequel and hug. Brett helped her pack up some of her things and insisted she keep her key.

"What's wrong Babe?" Matt asked as he had loaded the last box into the back and climbed into the car.

"I miss Shay," She turned to look at him tears in her eyes, "She would have been so happy," She let out another sob, "I want to tell my best friend."

"It's okay Gabby," He took her hand and kissed it, "It's going to be okay. I know you miss her."

She nodded and he leaned over and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the lips before driving back to their apartment, "How about I make you some of that tea and some breakfast to go with it?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

"It's now or never," Gabby took a deep breath and let it out as she took Matt's hand and walked up to her childhood home. "Just let me talk. I'm sure they'll be thrilled but…" She didn't get to finish as the front door swung open and het mother pulled het into a hug.

"Gabriela; I'm so glad you came to your senses," She looked at her, "You were a mess without Matt."

"Mom!" She blushed.

"Oh now," She shushed her daughter and hugged Matt, "Welcome back into the family Matt. Can I assume this time its for good?" She asked winking at Gabby leaving her to wonder if somehow she knew she was pregnant.

"Mom!" Gabby sighed again and walked into the house.

"I think this time it is for good Esmeralda," Matt told her and he walked into the house as well.

"Good now come n your father and brother are waiting for you in the living room I have to go and check on dinner."

"Oh boy," Gabby walked the familiar route to the living room and watched nervously as her father poured two glassed of wine. If she declined a drink that would be a dead giveaway. Plus she was almost sure Antonio half expected the news. He had almost bee able to see right through her the previous night at Molly's.

"Hey man," Antonio stood up and hugged Matt quickly, "You feeling better?"

"I'm alright."

'Gee thanks Tonio," Gabby reached out and punched her brother, "You like Matt more then me now?"

"Always have," He responded back, "Come here," He pulled his little sister into a hug/

"Well, Jose looked at her daughter, "Can we assume you and Matt are back together?"

"Yeah," She nodded seeing her mother walk into he room, "And we have some news; I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a few minutes; clearly her parents and brother were stunned. They'd ben broken up for months, no one but them knew of their one night together and Gabby hoped she wouldn't have to explain it.

"Oh Gabriela!" Her mother ran to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you sweetie, Oh you're going to make a great mother; I hope that chid gives you just as much trouble as you gave me." She whipped tears away from her eyes

"Mom!" Gabby laughed, crying as well and hugged her back, "Thank you."

"I don't have to tell you how much responsibly a child is," Jose' looked at Matt, "You better not break my daughters heart again!"

"Dad stop," Gabby looked at him, "Our break-up was both of our faults; a miss-communication. We know better now and Matt won't leave me."

"I promise I won't hurt your daughter again Sir; I love her and our child. I'd do anything to keep them safe."

"He's great with kids Pop." Antonio added, "Took care of a friends kids last year, you know how much Diego and Eva love him."

"Yes, I know," He nodded, "But Gabriela's still my little girl."

"And she's my little sister and Matt knows he'll be getting a few punches from me if he hurts her," He said.

"Stop it!" Gabby looked at both of them, "I'm not a baby and I'm not little."

"There's the temper I saw last night," Antonio said, "IU should have know what was going on. Geez your mood swings are going to be awful."

"Shut up!" Gabby punched him, "You try carrying a living thing and see how you feel."

"Antonio Dawson leave your sister alone," Esmeralda shoed him away, "Go make yourself useful and set the table."

"Okay, okay!" Antonio backed away with his arms raised, "I give up."

"And you," She turned to her husband, "You like Matt; stop making him feel unwelcome."

"Oh I understand," Matt waved off her concern.

"Nonsense he knows you're a good boy; you love Gabriela very much and you'll make an excellent father."

"Thank you."

"You go and relax we'll I steal Gabby." She took her daughter's hand and led her into he kitchen so they could talk.

"Mom," Gabby looked at what her mother was making, "Do you need help?"

"No, no," She looked at her, "You just tell me how you're pregnant."

"Mom," She had to laugh, "You forget?"

She turned and looked at her, "You know what I mean Gabriela."

"Alright," Gabby knew she'd have to tell her, "You remember the Chicago Med incident a few months ago? Well I ended up at our apartment with him that night and you know…" She felt extremely uncomfortable going into her detail with her mother, "We agreed it was just the stress of the day but I guess fate had other ideas."

"Me too," She grinned, "You're very luck Gabriela; that boy will give you the world; I just hope this time you won't let it get ruined. You're so stubborn but sometimes you just need to let thins work themselves out.

"I know Mom, are you sure I can't help."

"No, you just go into the dinning room," She handed her a glass of water, "I'll come out with dinner"

"Alright," She did as she was told and walked into the dinning room and sat down in the empty chair beside Matt. She placed her hand in his and smiled; everything in her life was perfect and she couldn't be happier.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know. If enough people want me to I might do a companion one-shot where Gabby and Matt tell Christie and Violet and Matt's mother about the baby.


End file.
